(1) Field
The disclosed methods and systems relate generally to verification systems and methods, and more particularly to verifying student status.
(2) Description of Relevant Art
The market for selling discounted products and services to students can be very profitable for suppliers of products and services. Some suppliers make these promotional offers to students based on excess that may not otherwise be purchased, while other suppliers may reserve a certain percentage of products/services for distribution to students. In either case, such promotional marketing can assist a supplier in obtaining recognition and market awareness among an important demographic. Because the promotionally priced products and services can be heavily discounted from the non-discounted prices, it can be significant to the suppliers to ensure that a purported student is actually a student, and not a customer that should be paying a non-promotional price.
International Student Identity Cards (ISICs) can be obtained through a mail-in application that requests that a purported student supply information including a school declaration with school seal, a letter on school stationery from the registrar or dean indicating enrollment, a transcript, a letter of acceptance, or a validated college or university ID card. Students with the ISIC can thereafter qualify for promotional offers available to students by providing, supplying, or otherwise showing their ISIC. Unfortunately, ISIC issuing and audit controls can be non-existent and/or ineffective. For example, as provided herein, a purported student can obtain an ISIC by supplying a letter of acceptance. In this example, in exchange for a college application fee, an individual can submit an application, receive a letter of acceptance, and thereafter receive an ISIC without enrolling. Such a non-student could then receive significant discounts through the promotional product/service offerings reserved for students.